Miles de años mas
by hana-yry
Summary: Logro escabullirse para entrar, encontró algo con que entretenerse, eso la ayudara a saber que no hay mañana si no un hoy y que no debe desperdiciar ni un minuto más, para decírselo.


**Esta historia la encontré entre cajas de polvos, es di mi hermana, lo escribió cuando tenía 14 años según dice en su diario, (no puedo creer que su diario lo dejo a vista de todos) : P opinen que les parece.**

**Personajes de clamp, Sakura card captor ;)**

**Miles de años más**

Tomoyo hecha mujer de unos hermosos ojos violáceos, cabello azabache largo ondulado, vivía en el olimpo junto con otros (en la antigüedad) aunque haiga dejado de ser una niña, era muy traviesa y muy curiosa.

Ella como hace algunos días trataba de ver que había detrás de esa puerta solitaria, persiguió a los oráculos (los que definen la muerte de las personas) para tratar de entrar al cuarto, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Tomoyo entro y se escondió detrás de un pozo, los oráculos se fueron, Tomoyo espero un rato y pudo salir de su escondite, pero ahí solo estaba el pozo y cerca de el un huso (objeto que sirve para hilar fibras textiles), no se había percatado de eso cuando entro.

Se desilusiono y empezaba a retirarse cuando oyó una voz que salió del pozo, se acercó y vio en ella que el agua abundaba hasta la orilla, se quedó mirando un rato, cuando empezó a verse una imagen borrosa hasta que tomo forma, era la imagen de una chica, la vestimenta era muy rara a su parecer, y se quedó mirando ya que le pareció muy entretenido

**En el mundo actual**

La chica que aparecía en el agua, caminaba hacia su trabajo por la vereda, como todos los días. Llegando a su trabajo se vistió; trabajaba como empleada doméstica en una casa lujosa, como todos los días, limpio, barrio y tubo el mismo trato de siempre. Shimaru nombre del dueño donde Sakura trabaja la trataba mal, le mandaba hacer muchas cosas sin que ella descansara, luego de terminar sus deberes se fue a su casa, ya era de noche y tenía miedo de caminar por aquel callejón oscuro, tras ella apareció un hombre de mal vivir, Sakura corrió, pero aquel hombre la persiguió, ella corrió hasta perderlo de vista y sin mirar adelante… tropezó con un joven que dejo caer pequeños paquetes que reconoció que era droga, el joven recogió los paquetitos y fue a ayudar a Sakura.

Él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella ignoro eso, se paró sola y le grito:

-¡¿tu vendes droga, no sabes que eso es malo, no solo para ti; sino para quien los vendes?! – dijo algo furiosa

- él se quedó callado – cállate – empujo a Sakura y se fue

Ella olvido lo sucedido, pero no al chico y se preguntaba ¿Por qué vendía esas cosas?

Claro está, que el chico tampoco la olvido, él pensó que tan solo se preocupaba por él y reflexiono por todas las cosas que había hecho; siempre le echó la culpa a sus padre, por el mal trato que le daba y empezó a recordar cuando aún era una persona, a quien su padre detestaba y le echaba la culpa de la muerte de su madre, al cumplir los 20 años su padre le obsequio un auto y le hizo jurar que lo cuidara con su vida, él se sintió feliz no por el auto sino porque pensó que empezaba a tenerle afecto.

El cuidaba muy bien su auto, como un tesoro, pero en un descuido se lo robaron, el solo pudo ver cuando el auto se alejaba, corrió como nunca, pero no lo alcanzo, regreso a casa y se lo dijo a su padre, que reacciono tan mal que lo voto de casa.

Pasaron 3 días donde él se quedó en la casa de un amigo, cuando unos policías lo arrestaron y se lo llevaron a la cárcel; Ya estando en la cárcel.

-¡PERO PORQUE, QUE HICE!

- aun así lo pregunta, por robo de auto - respondió el carcelero

- ¡QUE! ¡PERO YO NO HE HECHO NADA! ¡¿QUIÉN ME DENUNCIO!?

- fui yo – esa voz se le hacía conocida

- padre, ¿Por qué? – dijo con una pequeña voz, que apenas se oyó.

- eres tan solo un problema, tu madre murió por tu culpa, si tan solo no hubieras nacido, ella estaría a mi lado – dijo con frialdad

- no involucres a mi madre en esto, ¡no te atrevas a mencionarla! , qué clase de broma es esta, si no deseabas mi existencia me hubieras regalado a alguien o matado en ese instante, ¡te parece poco denunciar a tu propio hijo!

- tu para mí no eres mi hijo, eres el demonio que se llevó Ieran.

- ¡y tú no eres mi padre, mi madre no supo con quien se casaba, si es todo lo querías decirme lárgate y déjame en paz! – dicho esto él se retiró y él se quedó llorando en esa oscuridad que le servía de manto para sus lagrimas

Después de unos días, el carcelero que había oído todo lo ayudo a salir, pago su fianza y le dijo:

-hijo no dejes que esto te derrumbe, el nacer no es pecado, tu padre es un idiota deja que se quede con su soledad, tu intentaste estar a su lado, pero él prefiere estar solo, cuídate, espero no volverte a ver detrás de unas rejas, rezare por ti – era un hombre muy amable, solo supo que se llamaba Wei, después de ahí no lo volvió a ver.

Luego de esto no supo dónde ir, conoció a amigos de mala vida y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, vendía droga, las consumía, era un pandillero drogadicto, eso era él.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora, aunque no soy la autora, esta historia es de mi hermana :)**

**Sé que este capítulo es corto, por eso quería que fuera oneshot. No se díganme que les pareció, sé que les dije que iba a ser oneshot, pero no tengo mucho tiempo por mis clases, pero les prometo que lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda**

**Lo estoy subiendo en secreto ya que mi hermana no sospecha de que he publicado una de sus historia, jijiijij :P a mí me gustaron, espero que a ustedes también, nos vemos.**

**C.M**


End file.
